


Those Whose Lies Have No Bounds

by mothsin



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Consensual But Not Wholesome, Infidelity, M/M, Mild Painplay, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/pseuds/mothsin
Summary: Yanagi let his head fall back, hitting the closed door of the bathroom with a soft thud. “Why do I believe every word that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours?"Senri let out a noncommittal hum. “Why do I believe yours?"





	Those Whose Lies Have No Bounds

**Author's Note:**

> Even though this is entirely consensual and the sex is safe, it's not exactly sane and it's far from being wholesome. Please proceed with caution.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any exaggeration of their character traits is entirely my dick's fault and my brain had no say in the decision so you can't convict.

It was past midnight, and well past curfew, when Yanagi entered the dorm room he shared with Yuma. After having an unfortunate run-in with Shigure of all people on his way, all he wanted was to go straight to bed. He was considering even skipping his bedtime milk. He carefully closed the door behind him. Yuma had already gone to sleep and the room was dark except for the faint light coming from the night lamp between their beds.

Holding his phone in front of him for extra light, Yanagi climbed the stairs leading to the upper floor. His ascent came to an abrupt halt when he saw a figure lying on his bed, back turned. Despite the dim lighting, he could make out the bright orange hair.

He cursed under his breath.

Yanagi got up on the upper floor, not that he had anywhere to run to, but was stopped by his phone vibrating in his hand before he could reach the bed. Stopping in his tracks, he peeked down. One new message.

From: Senri

> “forgot your promise?"

Before Yanagi could react, Senri got up and walked up to him. Anger, disappointment apparent on his face. A rare sight, seeing such genuine emotion on Senri’s face and, honestly, it made Yanagi’s chest feel just a bit tighter. He opened his mouth but was stopped by Senri doing a “hush” gesture. Senri’s other hand pointed at Yuma sleeping peacefully on his bed and without waiting for a response, he started descending the stairs Yanagi came up from. Yanagi watched in confusion as Senri made his way to the bathroom.

Yanagi let out a tired sigh. He had no choice but to follow the rabbit down. He shot a quick look at Yuma and took off his excess clothing on his bed before following Senri into the bathroom.

* * *

Yanagi was not exactly sure what he was expecting when he entered the bathroom that was slightly too luxurious for a school dormitory. A slap across the cheek, maybe. He was familiar with those. They were usually followed by a gushing apology on his part. Kneeling, possibly. Not like he was above that if it meant his sweetie would forgive him.

Senri in the middle of ungracefully hopping out of his trousers was maybe the second to last thing he expected to see.

“It took you long enough to find your way.” Senri didn’t grace Yanagi with even a glance his way.

“What are you doing, Senri? It’s…” Yanagi fell silent when he realised he didn’t know what time it was.

“Have you forgotten your promise or is it just that you simply don't care?"

“I’m sorry. I… Something else came up. You know, if it weren’t urgent I would have let you know.” Yanagi’s voice was apologetic, although how genuinely so, highly debatable.

“Fascinating. What was her name?” Senri finally looked at Yanagi in the eyes. The face he was met with looked cornered and uncomfortable. Good.

“Never mind. Don’t answer. I doubt you remember anyway."

Yanagi let out a deep sigh and stared at Senri’s half-naked form with tired eyes.

“I assume you are not here to fight?"

“Fight? No, I wouldn’t waste my energy.”

Senri approached Yanagi, who took a step back, back against the door. His hand went to the push lock in time with Senri’s hands finding their way to his belt. The illusion of Senri having trapped him against the door was broken only by how Yanagi had to look down to meet Senri’s eyes.

“And what would my kitten want to waste his energy doing instead?” Yanagi couldn’t help but smile out of habit. Senri looked so cute looking up at him. He almost wanted to pet his head.

“Don’t call me 'kitten'."

“As you wish, my little bunny."

Their bickering was quick and effortless.

Senri huffed. There was no point in arguing with Yanagi.

“I was hoping you would deliver on your promise. Even though you would be a few hours too late to do so.”

“How long have you been waiting for me?” Yanagi’s smile vanished. A serious tone where it mattered.

“At _that place_ or on your bed?” Senri’s stare bore into Yanagi.

“…So, a long time.”

“No, not really. I saw you enter the campus and rushed to your room. Takaomi was not happy that I ditched him on game night, though.” This time it was Senri’s turn to wear a smug smile.

“That story is awfully familiar, Senri.” Yanagi had nothing else to say at that.

“I know, right? It’s one you tell often.” Senri spat back without missing a beat and started working on Yanagi’s belt.

“Are you sure, bunny? Yuma is sleeping inside.” There wasn’t a hint of worry in Yanagi’s voice but he felt the need to fill the silence while Senri took his belt off and knelt in front of him.

“He sleeps like a log. Besides, I already prepared myself earlier.” Senri continued, hoping both of those statements were true, while he popped Yanagi’s button open and pulled down his zipper. “Since, you know, I was expecting someone."

“And your roommate wasn’t a problem?” Yanagi ignored the little jab.

“I took the liberty of using your bed instead. Yuma hardly paid me any attention. Such an understanding friend.” Senri looked up. Now that he had Yanagi’s trousers down, he could nuzzle his boyfriend’s warm thigh. The playful glint in his eyes was met with shock on Yanagi’s part.

Senri placed a lingering kiss on Yanagi’s soft, clothed dick. “I’m kidding, obviously."

Yanagi let his head fall back, hitting the closed door of the bathroom with a soft thud. “Why do I believe every word that comes out of that pretty mouth of yours?"

Senri let out a noncommittal hum. “Why do I believe yours?"

Both of their questions went happily unanswered when Senri began pulling Yanagi’s underwear down but was stopped by Yanagi’s hand gently cupping his cheek.

“Maybe we should leave the water running. Just in case.”

“What~? Is senpai getting anxious we might get caught~?”

Taken aback by the sudden change in Senri’s tone, Yanagi stumbled on his reply.

“I- Do you _want_  to get caught?"

Senri shivered at the thought. “Not really. I could never look at Yumapi in the eyes again if he knew I’m sleeping with you of all people."

“That hurts my feelings, sweetie.” Yanagi pretended to be offended, going so far as to wipe an imaginary teardrop.

“I told you not to use those words with me.” With that Senri jumped to his feet and went to the spacious shower to turn the tap on.

The sound of running water filled the room. Senri took off the last piece of clothing clinging onto his skin. Seeing how Senri had no intention of coming back to his side, Yanagi, too, removed the rest of his clothes and joined Senri in the shower.

“I liked the part where you were looking up at me.” Yanagi wrapped his arms around Senri, hugging him from behind and not-so-subtly pressing himself against the small of his back.

Senri felt his heart flutter. At what exactly, he wasn’t sure. He quickly swallowed it down and turned around in Yanagi’s arms with a wide grin on his face. “We can get right back to it!"

His smile wasn’t reciprocated. Instead, Yanagi took his chin in his hand, seemingly searching for something in his eyes. Senri wasn’t exactly sure how long they stayed like that but it was long enough for Senri’s smile to completely disappear.

“What is it?” Senri’s small voice almost got drowned by the running water.

“I can’t help but notice… Somehow, the wider you smile the emptier your eyes look."

Senri’s eyes went wide as he squirmed to get out of Yanagi’s embrace.

Unfazed, Yanagi continued, “Would you find it unpleasant if I said I like that look in your eyes?"

Senri finally managed to push himself away from Yanagi.

“Senpai! That’s super creepy!” Taken completely off guard, Senri forgot to check his tone and voice echoed in the bathroom.

“Keep your voice down, Senri.”

Both of them were silent for a few long seconds.

"I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

“Are you?"

“Truly."

Senri stared into Yanagi’s eyes but he was able to find neither lies nor the truth in them. Apparently, he was not as good at reading Yanagi as Yanagi was at reading him. A piece of information he would have to sort, and definitely not dwell on, later.

He was snapped back to the present by a faint spray of water hitting his skin. He glanced back. He had almost stepped under the cold water. When he turned back to Yanagi, he was met with a soft expression and a hand reaching out to him. The water kept spraying onto his skin, not strong enough to be chilly, only irritating. He stepped forward to the outstretched hand. It was the much less unpleasant option for the time being.

Senri took Yanagi’s hand and guided him against the wall. Yanagi let him do whatever he wanted without a single comment. Even when his back hit the cold tiles or when Senri, once again, knelt in front of him, eyes fixed on Yanagi’s in what resembled defiance.

Senri took Yanagi’s soft cock in his mouth and shot another glance at him, as if daring him to say something, make another unnecessary comment. None came. Senri closed his eyes and focused on getting Yanagi where he wanted as quickly as possible. He pulled back and lightly held the base in his hand while his tongue played with the head. It didn’t take long for Yanagi’s fingers to find their way between Senri’s locks.

Senri’s mouth on him was pleasant as always and Yanagi could feel himself quickly getting harder. Yet, it wasn’t enough. Senri only let him in so deep and he wanted more. He wanted something his kittens rarely graced him with. He moved his hand to the back of Senri’s head and pushed, not too forceful, just enough to steer him in the right direction. Senri bobbed his head but refused to comply, pulling back each time Yanagi threatened to hit the back of his throat.

“Senri…” Yanagi's voice was almost a whine. “I know you can do better than that."

Senri pretended not to hear him.

“Senri.” Yanagi grabbed the locks in his palm tighter and rolled his hips. “Please don’t ignore me, bunny."

A second thrust that went a little too deep made Senri groan around Yanagi’s cock, his slightly wet eyes shot up, not that Yanagi noticed with his eyes closed, head resting against the wall. Senri tried to pull back to say something but Yanagi’s grip on his hair was firmer than he expected and another thrust quickly followed. Senri’s eyes widened and his body convulsed as Yanagi’s cock slid past the tight ring of this throat.

A groan fell from Yanagi’s lips. Although it was mostly drowned out by the muffled scream Senri let out.

Senri’s hands flew to Yanagi’s arm holding him in place, effectively making him choke, and he dug his blunt nails into Yanagi’s skin until the grip on his hair loosened and he could finally pull back. He closed a hand over his mouth to silence a cough that overtook him. Before he could give it a second thought, he threw a punch with his other hand. It was as strong as he could manage while sitting on the floor, trying not to double over in his cough. It landed somewhere on Yanagi’s upper leg.

Before Senri could say anything, his arm was grabbed. Yanagi pulled him up onto his feet and changed their positions so Senri was now the one with his back pressed against the wall. He felt anger bubble up in his chest and his free hand flew towards Yanagi, only for Yanagi to grab his wrist and pin both of his arms against the wall.

Senri’s chest heaved. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse. “Why… why are you like this?” He gritted his teeth.

There was no sign of remorse on Yanagi’s face. He leant into Senri’s neck and let his parted lips wander, his breath hitting the sensitive skin and making Senri shiver under Yanagi's grip.

“I ask myself the same question.” Yanagi’s words were warm against Senri’s neck. "Why am I like this when I’m with you? When I treat my sweeties like I’m tending my flowers…” He started peppering gentle kisses on Senri’s skin. “What is it about you that makes me want to bend you over and make you scream?"

Senri couldn’t help but whine at Yanagi’s words.

Yanagi pulled back at the sound and took a good look at Senri’s face. Cheeks flushed, eyelashes wet and stuck to each other and lips red. Swollen. Kissable.

Letting go of Senri’s wrists, Yanagi cupped his face instead, small in his palms, and captured his pouty lips in a kiss that was returned eagerly.

When they pulled away from each other, Yanagi’s mind was hazy. “It’s almost as if, I don’t feel the need to hold back when I’m with you,” he spilt without thinking.

“That sounds dangerous, Senpai.” Not that Senri felt particularly in danger.

“You are free to leave anytime.” An ambiguous offer. Now or permanently? Neither of them had the energy to dwell on it.

“Senpai…"

“What is it, little bunny?"

Senri wrapped his arms around Yanagi’s neck and pulled him close, close enough that his whisper could be heard over the sound of running water.

“Senpai, I’m going to accept your offer unless you fuck me immediately."

“Ahー” Yanagi let out an amused chuckle at Senri’s wording. “Such a vulgar boy..."

Once again Yanagi pressed Senri against the wall, this time less violently and with more intent.

“Wait! Lube!” Senri blurted out.

“I thought little bunny had come prepared.” Feigning ignorance, Yanagi made no attempt to move aside.

Senri stopped for a second. _Seriously?_

“Yeah, but, it’s still going to hurt if you go in dry!"

Yanagi’s head tilted to the side in mock confusion.

“Is that so? I must have forgotten since my sweethearts don’t usually ask for aー"

“Stop! Don’t want to know!"

A smirk crept up Yanagi’s face and he pulled Senri closer, pulling one of his legs up and hooking it on his hip. He rolled his hips forward to gauge Senri’s reaction. A satisfactory whimper at his half-hard cock finally getting some attention.

“Or do you want me to treat you gentler, like my kittens?” Yanagi kept lazily moving his hips, giving Senri enough stimulation to distract him.

“Do I look like, ah, a pretty little girl to you?” Senri needed more pressure but he couldn't move much. He was having enough difficulty keeping his balance on one leg.

Yanagi leant in, “Certainly not a little girl but you are the prettiest,” and pressed his lips against Senri’s. It was a kiss unrelenting from the start and successful at keeping Senri's mind off from the hand creeping to his back and the two dry fingers trying to forcefully push into him.

Their kiss had muffled Senri’s scream but there wasn’t much Yanagi could do at Senri biting down on his lip at the sudden burning sensation. Yanagi retracted his hand and broke the kiss.

“Senpai, are you _dense_? I told you, that hurts!” Senri was trying his best not to yell.

Yanagi could feel the faint tang of blood in his mouth. “Ah, how violent. There is no doubt you are not a delicate flower.”

Yanagi let Senri down and went to retrieve lube and a condom from the bathroom cabinet. Before Senri could reflect on what had just happened, Yanagi was back and handing him the bottle of lube.

“Do you want me toー"

“I can do it myself.” Senri cut him off with an irritated voice, understandably so.

“Yes, of course.”

Senri poured some lube onto his fingers before turning his back to Yanagi and bent forward, leaning against the wall and giving Yanagi a nice view. He tried to relax before pushing a lubed finger into himself. Still slightly cold, yet it felt so much better than Yanagi’s fingers earlier. Soon a second joined and he was eagerly pumping his fingers, hips moving in time to meet his thrusts. Soft whimpers fell from Senri's lips with every other thrust, going straight to Yanagi’s dick.

Getting impatient, Yanagi wrapped a hand around himself, stroking lazily, just enough to keep himself from getting bored. However, any possibility of him getting bored disappeared when Senri shot him a look over his shoulder, face flushed and pupils blown wide. He must have been biting his lips because Yanagi was having difficulty peeling his eyes from how red and plump they looked, even when a whined plea fell from them.

“Ha- Senpai… Fuck, a- ah, please,” Senri knew he had to stop but his hand didn’t comply. He could come like this. He could come just from his fingers, as long as Yanagi looked at him with that hunger in his eyes, as long as he looked only at him, even if only for a few hours, wanted only him.

Fortunately, Yanagi was more capable at manipulating Senri’s limbs than he was at that particular moment. He grabbed Senri’s arm and placed it next to the other one that was keeping him balanced against the wall.

“Stay still."

Senri whined at the command but obeyed, save for his trembling legs. His head hung low. Another involuntary plea fell from his lips when he heard Yanagi tear open the condom.

“Ssh, easy, little bunny. There it is.” Yanagi slowly pushed into Senri, inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed.

Now it was Yanagi’s turn to curse. “Fuck. You are always so much tighter than my kittens.”

Senri let out the breath he was holding in anticipation. Of pain, perhaps. “Nh- Do you ever stop talking about them? At least, at least not when youー Ow!"

Senri’s sentence was interrupted by a sharp blow to his ass, making him clench around Yanagi.

“What was that for?!” Senri hissed between his teeth. His skin tingled where he was struck.

“Since you are not a delicate flower, I thought I don’t need to be as gentle. Do you dislike it?” Yanagi ran his fingers on Senri’s skin.

Senri thought for a second before shaking his head no. “Do it again."

As if he didn’t hear Senri’s answer, Yanagi started moving inside Senri. Thrusts that were initially slow, became gradually more forceful. Just as Senri had started moaning again, another blow landed on his skin on the exact same spot. Both the sharp sound of the blow and the yelp Senri let out in shock bounced off the walls.

“Ahh… You get so much tighter... Though you should be quiet, bunny. You are making too much noise."

Senri would have laughed at that if he weren’t busy biting his moans down.

“Only mーmph” Senri’s reply was interrupted by Yanagi’s hand covering his mouth.

“I told you to be quiet, bunny.” Yanagi tutted as he snaked his other hand towards Senri’s crotch and wrapped it around his neglected, leaking cock. He couldn’t help but notice how it fit perfectly in his palm. _A cute dick_ , he thought, _Just like the rest of him._

Although, instead of pumping, he opted for playing with the head, running his thumb in circles and pressing onto the slit. Each movement earned him a muffled moan into his palm and trembling knees trying to thrust back, ineffectual and adorable in its helplessness.

“Does my little bunny want to come?” Yanagi’s voice came out hoarser than his usual soft tone. His thumb kept toying with Senri’s slit, smearing the precum around.

Senri let out another muffled moan into Yanagi’s hand and tried to nod his head “yes”.

Yanagi pulled his hand back. As much as he loved controlling the body bent in front of him, he also loved hearing all the sounds he could pull from it. Especially when he was certain there would be nothing but sincerity behind them.

As soon as Yanagi’s hand was gone, a string of whines and pleas fell from Senri’s lips.

“Nh- Please, senpai, I’m- ah- I’m so close…”

Yanagi was satisfied with what he was hearing but Senri didn’t have to know that just yet.

As if to spit in the pleading boy’s face, Yanagi pulled his other hand away as well.

Senri’s entire body trembled as a sob left his parted lips.

Yanagi reached for Senri’s hands pressing against the wall, brought them together and held both wrists in one hand, while with the other, he pushed Senri’s torso lower.

Senri wasn’t sure what was happening and he didn’t exactly have the mental clarity to question. He only knew his legs were burning from trying to keep his body up in such a demanding position and that he was close, oh so close, but couldn’t get there.

“Can you keep yourself up?” Yanagi’s whisper was close to Senri’s ear but felt far to his mind. A pained sound left him. Not exactly affirmative but Yanagi took it as such anyway.

Yanagi’s hand found its way back to Senri’s leaking dick to keep toying with the head but this time the other hand went to his chest, finding one his nipples and pinching it. Yanagi’s fingers were less than gentle. The sensitive bud was sharply rolled between them and pulled with a force that made Senri’s teeth clench.

“Ah- Your tits also small and cute, just like the rest of you.”

“They are not tー Nnh.” A sharp pinch interrupted him. “Please, I- haa- I can’t…"

Yanagi wasn’t sure if it was Senri’s words getting incoherent or the sobs and sniffles mixing between his moans but Yanagi felt pity for the boy. He, once again, held Senri’s wrists against the wall and this time, finally, started properly stroking Senri’s painfully hard cock.

Senri’s moans ringed in his own ears but somehow he heard Yanagi’s whisper into his ear. “Cum for me, bunny. Let me feel you."

And he did. He felt Senri clench around him as his back arched, toes curling and making Yanagi squeeze his wrists tighter in an attempt to keep him on his feet. Yanagi had intended to milk him through his orgasm, hear his pained whines but he couldn’t hold back any longer either and emptied inside the condom as an uncharacteristic growl ripped from his throat.

After Yanagi pulled out, they stood still for a moment, or, rather, Yanagi did while Senri freed his wrists from the loosened grip and collapsed onto his knees.

The sound of running water was deafening in the few wordless seconds they spent while both of them tried to catch their breath.

Senri used the last bit of his energy left to sit up, resting his burning skin on the cool tiles while Yanagi discarded the condom and reached to the tap to finally turn it off. He sat down next to Senri. It wasn’t exactly a conscious decision that he avoided touching Senri’s still occasionally trembling body.

Suddenly, Senri’s giggle filled the silence.

“I was not expecting you to be so eager for a second course in one night."

Still in his afterglow, Yanagi involuntarily returned the laugh.

“What do you mean?"

“You know… I thought you would turn me down. Since you already had your… kitten or whatever. The one you ditched me to see.” Senri’s words were without spite. 

Yanagi straightened up and turned to Senri. He wasn’t laughing anymore.

“I wasn’t with anyone like that."

Senri’s tone also fell flat. “What?”

“Senri, I was called from the hospital… I…" 

Yanagi couldn’t continue his sentence when he saw the distressed expression on Senri’s face. 

“I’m just kidding. She was gorgeー Ow!”

A well earned and surprisingly hefty punch landed on his arm.

“Ah, such a violent boy."

**Author's Note:**

> My subconscious drew the parallels between Senri and Yanagi without telling me and I spent a few days hurting myself in my confusion, questioning where this rarepair came from.
> 
> Alternatively,
> 
> Dream!ing gave me two fine liar boys and I'm honour bound to stan and ship them.
> 
> Please talk to me about Dream!ing on twitter @/mothsaint. I'm starving.


End file.
